I'm pregnant
by Glamorous Flossy flossy
Summary: I don't even feel like I'm a teenager anymore. There's so much responsibility now, because "I'm pregnant".


The names Tarah. I'm not your average teenager. I don't like to cause drama, or cause 'scenes' like some immature people in high school do, thinking that their mad cool when their nowhere near it. I live in a house that is right near the beach, so its really nice to look out my window to see the ocean and the segulls flying above my house. I want to tell you my story so that you won't make the same mistake I made. No, I'm not saying that my child is a mistake. I mean the way how I became pregnant was a mistake. I'm too young. I don't even feel like I'm a teenager anymore. There's so much responsibility now, because "I'm pregnant".

You're probably wondering what my parents thought about my pregnancy when I first told them. My father was the one who was really upset. He was the first one to talk to me about boys. He first started when I was about ten years old. In a way, I felt like I've betrayed him. Even though he was upset, he said that he would still be there for me if I ever needed him. We had a closer relationship than I did with my mother. My mother was happy when she found out I was pregnant. She said that she was going to support me the whole nine months, and was going to help with the baby shower, and everything else. However, she usually doesn't keep her promises. Its hard to believe her this time.

Brett, my boyfriend, wants to have a boy. He had already started picking out boy names, which was kind of good in a way, because I absolutely sucked at thinking of boy names. I had a couple of girl names in mind. We sometimes argue about the names we suggest. Whatever. Brett and I are going to have to pick a name we both like very soon. I'm so not naming by baby Thing One.

Brett and I went out with our friends alot before the baby came so that we could still have a little fun. But once it was time for the baby shower, all of that changed. The baby shower was like, one of the last fun times that we could share with all of our friends. I mean we still had some fun times even after the baby was born, but it wasn't the same. When I was out at a party with my friends, I had the baby on my mind. Was the baby okay? Was Brett taking good care of the baby? Does he know what he is doing? My friends noticed my stress and said that I needed a break. I finally craved in and accepted the wine that they gave me. I still haven't told Brett about that. He would flip out if he ever found out about that.

It wasn't that Brett was commanding. He just cared about me... alot. According to him, I'm the first real love in his life. He doesn't want to lose me. Brett absolutely loves our child, you could totally see that. Whenever the baby is crying, he always asked in a sweet voice, what's wrong? It always brought a small smile on my face. I'm really lucky to have him in my life. Most teenage boys break up with their girlfriends as soon as they find out that they are pregnant. Atleast, that's what my father told me. Or maybe he only told me that so I wouldn't get ever get pregnant. If that was true, then that idea failed.

It was my senior year. I couldn't believe that this was my last year in highschool. I'm so happy that I'm going to graduate soon. I didn't know that I could handle taking care of my baby, keeping my grades up, and keeping the house clean all in one day. Sometimes I got absolutely no sleep at all. Other nights I'll wake up every hour. Its okay, though. During the day, Brett lets me sleep for a couple of hours, while he takes care of the baby. He will even make dinner for the both of us once in a while. I just hope we would have a happily ever after.

I can remember perfectly at my baby shower, when a bunch of my friends and I were sitting at a table, talking about my baby. Most of my friends couldn't believe that I was pregnant until they saw it with their own eyes. The other half, they weren't surprised at all. Apparently, so they say, Brett was the kind of guy to get me pregnant.

"What was it like?" My friend, Maddie asked. "I mean, was it difficult?"

"More than you can imagine." I sighed. "But when the baby is finally born, I think it will be all worth it."

"Did you and Brett pick out names yet?" Kayla played with her straw.

I nodded. "I picked out girl name and Brett picked out boy names. I can't remember exactly what all of the names were, but one of them was Carver. That's one of my favorite boy names."

Kayla smiled. "What girl names did you suggest?"

"There was a lot of names that I wrote down, but both of us really loved Jasmine." I said. "If its a girl, I think that's what we'll name her."

"I love that name, too." Maddie commented. "I have to say, you and Brett are a really cute couple."

"How did Brett's parents take it when he told them you were pregnant?" My friend, Destiny, asked. "I heard they are pretty strict."

I nodded. "They are pretty strict. That's why they were so upset when they found out about my pregnancy. Brett had to go through a four hour lecture about how to take care of the baby, even though he already knows what to do. They even bought him a fake baby doll that he has to take care of constantly until our baby is born."

Kayla's mouth dropped open. "For real? Damn!"

"I know. It fake cries, has a baby carrier, and all." I shook my head. "I know that's what we're going to have to go through, but not right now. I would like to have the child out of my body first."

Everyone was silent. I just hoped that Brett wasn't too sick of babies before ours was born. I just can't wait to see my baby's sweet face looking up at me. I want to bet the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes. I'm going to try to be the best mother to her, I'll try to get her everything she wants, though I have to be careful not to spoil the dear.

My mother came over to me and kissed the side of my head. She looked at my friends and smiled at them. "How are you doing, Kayla? I haven't seen you in awhile."

Kayla smiled. "I'm doing great. How about you, Felicia?"

"I'm doing great." Felicia said. "Tarah are you ready to open the presents?"

I nodded. "I have to be ready."

I sat down in a blue chair that faced everybody in the room. All of my friends sat in a circle infront of me. Kayla was the one who handed me the presents to open. I got a lot of diapers, which was good because I would need them. Binkies, bath toys, baby lotion, towels, and toys. There was a huge present in the back of the room. Kayla wouldn't be able to give me this one by herself.

My friends and I strolled over to the big present and I asked Kayla if she wanted to help me unwrap it. She started from the top and I started from the bottom. Once we were done opening the present, all of our mouth's dropped open. It was absolutely beautiful. It was a wooden baby crip that had almost everything inside of it. Bottles, more toys, more diapers, etc. I was just so relieved that BRett and I didn't have to go to the store and buy a crib. We had no idea what to get.

"Its adorable!" Kayla gasped. "Jasmine or Carver is going to be a happy baby."

That made me smile just a bit. But looking at all of these baby things and knowing that they are mine, started to get me a little nervous. Maybe I just needed fresh air. "I'm going to step out for a bit." I told her, then walked out the door. I took a deep breath of air and exhaled. What was wrong with me?

"Tah, are you okay?" Kayla had followed me outside. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm scared." I said in a shaky voice. "I've never been so scared."

"What are you scared of?" Kayla asked.

"The baby. What if something goes wrong during the birth? What if I have to give birth too early?" I asked. "What if I'm not capable of taking care of her? I'm going to mess up, I know I am."

Kayla shook her head. "You're not going to mess up. Stop thinking 'what if'. It's not going to get you anywhere. You're going to be fine during the birth. You're going to raise your baby perfectly, and its going to be healthy. I'll help you, Maddie will help you, Destiny, basically everyone you know."

I sighed and sat on the stairs. "It feels like I'm dreaming. When will I wake up?"

"You're not dreaming..." Kayla said. She sat next to her.

"Why did this happen to _me_?" I asked. "I'm so stressed."

"Just remember that you're not going to be taking care of your baby by yourself " Kayla mentioned. "You have Brett. He's going to be by your side every minute."

I nodded. "I know. But he's going to be working most of the time to help pay for things for the baby. I just... I don't know."

"Felicia's going to be taking care of the baby during the day when you get to school." She rubbed my back. "Brett's mother, I forgot her name, is also going to help. You're going to be fine. I promise."

"Melissa." I said. "I'll take your word on it."

"Is everything okay out here? I saw you two walking out and wondered what's wrong." Felicia said.

Kayla nodded. "I think she's okay now..."

I looked up at my Mom. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just going to call Brett and see what he's up too."

"Alright." Felicia raised her eyebrow. "When you come back inside we're going to cut the cake. Kayla want to help me light the candles?"

"Love to!" Kayla went back inside with my Mom.

Brett answered on the fifth ring. "Hello?"

I smiled. Just hearing his voice soothed me. "Hey..."

"What's up?" He asked. "How's the shower?"

"Fun. Kayla just went inside to light the candles on the cake with Felicia." I said. "You're still coming by though, right?"

"Of course." Brett said. "What kind of baby things did you get?"

"Diapers, bottles, binkies, all of that stuff." I sighed. "Oh, and someone bought us a crib, so we don't have to worry about that. All we still need is a carrige, car seat, uhm... baby carrier."

"I'm getting that stuff now." He said. I could hear a man talking in the backround. "I'm with my Dad. "They actually have some pretty good stuff."

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Some store near my Dad's work." There was a pause. "I forgot the name. But as soon as we buy everything, I'll stop by to see you and everyone."

"Alright. I guess I'll let you go then." Even though I really didn't want to.

"Okay." He said. "Later."

"Love you." I hung up.

I looked over my shoulder and saw my Mom inside. She wanted me to come in there so that I could blow out the candles. What in the world could I wish for? I only had about twenty seconds to think of one. My head felt like it was going to explode in a million pieces.

---

**A/N: Should I continue, or not? Just so you know, everytime I tried to type in binkies, it always came out as binkinis. I have no idea. Let me know if you see any mistakes like that. **


End file.
